Biographical Dictionary Copy
| image = Image:RO_BiographicalDictionaryCopy.png | imagewidth = | caption = The book's info window. | type = Readable Book | effects = none | weight = 1 | source = unknown | buy = -- | sell = 5,000 Zeny }} A book of notes that contains a partial copy of a giant biographical dictionary. On iRO, this item is localized as Biographical Dictionary Copy Edition. In-Game Text Biographical Dictionary coauthored by Juno National University Dictionary Compilation Committee Published in A.W. 1003 Doctor Varmundt (A.W. 667~???) Doctor Varmundt was born in a small rural village in the Schwarzwald Republic A.W. (after War) 667. He was the only son born to a poor yet hardworking couple: his father was a farmer, and his mother was a housekeeper. He demonstrated uncommon intelligence as a child, but his parents couldn't afford to send him to school. Luckily, they introduced him to Professor Hedge, a retired professor from the Juno National University that was now living in their village. Professor Hedge immediately recognized Varmundt's potential, and accepted him as his student. Varmundt entered Juno National University under Professor Hedge's personal recommendation as the youngest student in its history when he was fourteen. He studied under the greatest professors of the time, and excelled in all fields of study, specializing in somatology, archaeology, and ancient sciences. Seven years later, the twenty-one year old genius earned his doctorate, becoming the youngest professor of Juno National University. Varmundt focused on researching ancient relics and science, which was considered taboo in the academic world at the time. He had difficulty financing his early projects and relic excavations since few people were willing to fund his research. Doctor Varmundt finally procured funding for research when he met representatives from a corporation named XXX.Schwaltzvalt's biggest corporation studied, developed, and manufactured Guardians The corporation recognized his talents, and promised to finance all of his projects providing that he share his discoveries with them. Their partnership proved profitable to both parties: Doctor Varmundt made tremendous progress in his studies of ancient relics and science, and this knowledge was used to develop advanced technology for use by the corporation. Doctor was a genius in many fields, and was also prolific in literature, art, and music. He was almost fanatically devoted to pursuing his studies and his art, and accomplishing his lifetime goals: he wanted to recreate the ancient technology he had uncovered in his excavations, and compile his life's research before he died. To these ends, he spent much of his life secluded in his mansion, which is rumored to have been filled with working reproductions of the ancients robots he discovered. Doctor Varmundt's home was also filled with his countless paintings, but all of his possessions were destroyed when his mansion was illegally occupied, plundered, and then burned down by mercenaries in the Mercenary Rebellion.Rebellion of mercenary soldiers in A.W. 781 that felt threatened by mechanical Guardians, and terrorized the republic for a year. The rebellion resulted in the prime minister and his secretaries stepping down from power. The cause of Doctor Varmundt's death has never been determined because of his seclusion. It is widely assumed that he passed away because his female pupil, the one person from the outside world that communicated with him, suddenly disappeared.Representative creature: Monster Alice Doctor Varmundt's mansion and research center were also seemingly abandoned for a few years until they were occupied by rebel mercenaries in the Mercenary Rebellion in an effort to defend themselves from the Republic Army. The mercenaries were able to hold off the Republic Forces in the mansion stronghold for two months, but they were eventually overcome by sheer numbers. The Republic Army used excessive force, did not leave any survivors, and laid waste to all of Doctor Varmundt's remarkable achievements. All that remain of Doctor Varmundt are a few of his letters, and some of his written theoretical papers about ancient science. References External Links *iRO Wiki Database *Divine Pride Database Category:Readable Book